Il vit à travers nous
by Eidol
Summary: Un homme ne meurt pas quand son cœur arrête de battre. Il meurt quand son souvenir disparaît. Ace est partit, mais il vit toujours. Il a laissé une famille derrière lui, des amis, qui se souviendront toujours de lui. Et il a laissé une emprunte que personne ne soupçonnait. OS.


_**Bien le bonjour à tous, je viens enfin de comprend comment on faisait les p'tits commentaires de début et de fin avec la séparation youhoouuu /o/ XD**_

_**Bref, donc je vous présente ici ma toute première fiction, c'est la dernière que j'ai écrite, mais la première que j'ai envie de publier, et les autres sont toujours en cours, alors ça attendra.**_

_**J'ai pas encore de beta, alors si vous trouvez des fautes, je m'en excuse, j'ai corrigé toutes celles que je voyais, mais j'en ai certainement loupé quelques unes ^^**_

_**J'ai été subitement inspirée pour cette fiction, j'ai écris d'un jet le fil conducteur, et le lendemain je commençais à écrire, au final en 2 jours j'ai pondu ça, et je suis contente, maintenant à voir si vous serez du même avis ;)**_

_**Je précise qu'il y a un lemon au milieu, je préfère le dire depuis le début, il est facilement identifiable, pour ceux qui veulent pas le lire, suffit de se repérer au marquage. C'est mon premier lemon, alors si des pros passe dans le coin, hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de votre expérience ;)**_

_**Evidemment, tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama, moi je me contente de les emprunter et de les manipuler à ma guise /o/ Mais Riko et Ayako sont à moi =)**_

_**Voilà, voilà, maintenant je vous laisse lire, enjoy =D**_

* * *

Sur une île du Nouveau Monde …

Une femme vient d'accoster et avance sur l'île, se dirigeant en son centre, un paquet dans les bras. Elle porte un long manteau noir et léger, claquant dans le vent, qui ne laisse voir qu'une paire de bottes noires, remontant au moins jusqu'aux genoux. Ses longs cheveux, noirs également, virevoltent au gré des bourrasques. Son manteau s'étendant autour d'elle, elle continue d'avancer, calmement, la tête droite.

Arrivée au centre de l'île, elle s'agenouille devant les 2 tombes qui président fièrement ce lieu. Elle reste quelques minutes dans cette position, sans bouger, sans parler. Même le vent s'était calmé, semblant se recueillir lui-aussi, offrant par là un hommage silencieux aux défunts.

- Puisse vos âmes reposer en paix, murmure la femme en se levant.

Elle s'avance et s'agenouille devant la tombe de gauche. Elle relève la tête et observe la couronne de fleur, fraîchement remplacée, son parfum embaumant l'air environnant. Quelques pétales, arrachés par le vent violent, roulent jusqu'aux genoux de la femme, poussés par une petite brise. Elle en saisi un et le porte à son visage, appréciant son odeur douce et légère.

- Ace. Né Gol D. Ace. Choisi de vivre Portgas D. Ace. Cela va faire 7 mois. 7 mois que tu es parti. 7 mois que tu _nous_ as laissé. 7 longs mois sans toi. Tu me manques. Tu _nous_ manques.

Fermant les yeux, elle lève la tête, laissant la brise caresser son visage, et ouvre la porte de ses souvenirs.

* * *

- Hé, Riko ! Ramène-nous un tonneau de saké !

- J'arrive Ace, calme toi. Mais tu devrais arrêter, tu sais que tu supporte très mal l'alcool.

- La ferme, j'fais c'que j'veux, grogne l'intéressé.

Thatch et Marco explosent de rire devant la réaction de leur jeune frère, devenu rouge de honte.

- C'est vrai que la dernière fois, t'as essayé de draguer toutes les infirmières de Père, tu voulais absolument jouer au docteur avec elles, rappelle Thatch, mort de rire.

- Et la fois d'avant, t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de commencer un strip-tease pour séduire la serveuse du bar, se souvient Marco, un sourire en coin.

- A quoi est-ce que je dois m'attendre aujourd'hui ? demande malicieusement Riko, en posant le tonneau de saké entre Thatch et Marco, et une bouteille devant Ace.

Ce dernier pousse un soupir bruyant, avant de reculer sa chaise et de la mettre en équilibre sur 2 pieds pour poser les siens sur la table.

- Dites c'que vous voulez. J'en ai rien à faire ! répond-t-il.

Fronçant les sourcils en voyant des pieds sur sa table, Riko voit rouge, fait le tour de ladite table et pousse les jambes de l'impertinent, qui en perd son équilibre et se retrouve les fesses par terre.

- RIKOOOOO ! s'indigne le commandant, alors que les 2 autres se tordaient de rire.

- Ne. Met. Plus. Jamais. Tes pieds. Sur ma TABLE ! C'est clair ? hurle la jeune fille.

- TRES clair, répond presque timidement le grand Ace au Poing Ardent.

- Bien, tranche la serveuse, avant de tourner les talons. J'vous laisse le bar, je vais m'coucher. Savez comment ça marche, fait-elle avec un clin d'œil en direction des 2 blonds. Bonne nuit !

Sur le pas de la porte, la jeune fille hume l'air frais de la nuit, sourit, et prend la direction de sa maison. Passant devant un hôtel, elle ressent une présence connue derrière elle, et se retrouve collée contre le mur de l'hôtel, dans l'ombre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, avec un poids sur la poitrine et les épaules. Sentant une bouche gourmande s'aventurer dans son cou, son sourire s'élargi et elle lève les bras, enfouissant avec délice ses doigts dans la tignasse noire de son agresseur. Elle tire violemment dessus, arrachant un grognement de douleur à son possesseur et plonge sur ses lèvres, réclamant son dû. L'homme lui répond sans hésitation, titillant ses lèvres du bout des dents pour en demander plus. Riko ne se fait pas prier et embrasse son amant à pleine bouche.

- WWAAaaïïïïeeeee ! s'exclame tout à coup le jeune homme, surpris, la lèvre en sang. Mais pourquoi tu m'as mordu ?

- Ça, c'est pour ma table, tu sais très bien que j'déteste qu'on mette les pieds sur mes tables, répond-t-elle.

Sans répondre, Ace l'embrasse de nouveau, envahissant sa bouche, sa langue s'amusant à éviter sa jumelle. Sentant la frustration de sa partenaire, il sourit contre sa bouche et lui mord la langue.

- AAaceeee ! s'exclame à son tour Riko.

- Et ça, c'est pour m'avoir foutu par terre !

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé par terre, c'est d'ta faute !

- N'importe quoi, c'est toi qu'a commencé, à dire que j'supporte pas l'alcool, et les 2 crétins qu'enchaînent en s'foutant d'ma gueule et en m'faisant passer pour un imbécile devant toi ! fulmine le commandant.

- Ace. J'te connais. J'ai pas besoin qu'ils me racontent ça pour savoir comment t'es quand t'as bu.

- Mais …

- Et tu fais c'que tu veux. On s'est rien promis, on se l'est dit depuis l'début.

- Je sais.

- Alors arrête de t'rendre malade pour rien si tu l'sais.

La jeune fille l'embrasse chastement et lui prend la main, l'emmenant chez elle. Sentant ses réticences, elle se retourne, fait le tour de son visage avec un doigt, qui s'attarde à la commissure de ses lèvres, mais au moment où il ouvre la bouche le doigt disparaît, et un sourire victorieux s'affiche sur le visage de sa compagne. Et ça, ça voulait en dire long sur la suite des événements. Ace sourit, charge Riko sur son épaule comme un sac à patate, ne prenant pas compte des vociférations de cette dernière, et courre en direction de sa maison, connaissant le chemin par cœur.

La nuit fut courte et agitée, les vêtements déchirés et quelques lattes subirent les frais de leurs ébats. Mais chacun pouvait s'estimer vengé, ayant réussi à torturer délicieusement l'autre. Au réveil, Riko sent les rayons du soleil sur son visage, lui faisant froncer ses yeux pas encore ouverts. Sentant qu'elle était réveillée, Ace vient se coller contre son dos, se lève sur un coude, et l'embrasse sur l'épaule.

* * *

Rouvrant les yeux et fixant la course des nuages dans le ciel, la femme lâche un petit soupir, remue doucement l'épaule, et sourit à l'arrivée d'un nouveau souvenir.

* * *

Se réveillant d'une longue nuit sans rêves, Riko sent contre son dos une présence dont elle ne gardait absolument aucuns souvenirs. Fronçant les sourcils sans ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas interpeller l'intru, elle tente de se rappeler des événements de la veille. Mais rien. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de tout ce qu'elle avait fait, pas de trou noir. Sentant un bras se caler sur ses hanches elle reconnaît cette gestuelle et ouvre les yeux pour voir un bracelet rouge et noir, et une marque blanche au milieu du bronzage, signalant l'absence d'un log.

- Bonjour, murmure-t-il, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- 'jour, marmonne la jeune fille, sans se retourner ni ouvrir les yeux, sachant pertinemment qui était cet intru.

Vexé par son manque de réaction, il décide de se lever et d'ouvrir en grand les rideaux de la chambre, laissant le soleil inonder complètement le lit, et réveillant totalement son hôte. Se levant d'un bond, elle lui courre après autour du lit, en hurlant que c'est un crétin sans cervelle, incapable de respecter le sommeil des autres. Dormant toujours sans chemise, et l'intru ayant laissé ses habits au pied du lit, ils étaient nus tous les 2. Alors jouant le tout pour le tout, l'homme s'arrête subitement. Riko, n'ayant pas le temps de réagir, le percute violemment, le faisant tomber sur le lit, et se retrouve à califourchon sur lui.

- Ace. J'te déteste !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **CENSURE** ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **SCENE** **EXPLICITE** ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pour toute réponse, le commandant lui offre un magnifique sourire pervers et ondule légèrement du bassin, frottant sa virilité éveillée contre l'intimité de la jeune fille. Comprenant parfaitement ses intentions, Riko se mort la lèvre inférieure de façon provocante, pour réussir à faire craquer le jeune homme. Jeune homme qui retourne rapidement les positions et l'embrasse sauvagement, avalant ses lèvres provocatrices qu'il aimait tant, tout en insérant 2 doigts en elle. Collant son bassin à celui de son amant, Riko lui fait tout de suite comprendre qu'elle est prête, leur petite poursuite au réveil l'avait également mise en situation. Esquissant un sourire contre sa bouche, Ace s'introduit brusquement en elle, et se retrouve avec la lèvre inférieure ouverte, une habitude pendant leurs ébats, la jeune femme l'ayant mordu sous la douleur de la pénétration. Se séparant, elle sourit en voyant le sang couler et se penche pour le lécher. Décidant de jouer leur jeu favori, elle lèche le pourtour de ses lèvres, puis ses lèvres, et se retire. Se couchant totalement sur le lit, elle tend le bras et récupère une paire de menottes, toujours cachée sous son oreiller. Elle tente de les lui mettre, mais se retrouve prise à son propre piège, menotté à la tête de son lit.

Ravi de sa vitesse de réaction, Ace embrasse sa gorge, ses seins, son ventre, descend jusqu'au nombril, et fait gémir Riko lorsqu'elle ne le sent plus en elle. Mettant sa propre frustration de côté, il la fait languir à son tour, jouant avec sa langue dans son nombril. Ses mains caressent sa poitrine, ses côtes, descendent le long de son corps, caressent son bassin, ses fesses, l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Riko se mord l'intérieur des joues, pour ne pas lui faire entendre ses gémissements de frustration, elle refuse de craquer la première et insulte mentalement ces maudites menottes qui l'empêchent de lui rendre la pareille. Une idée lui vient à l'esprit et elle observe attentivement la position du corps du jeune homme. Et du sien également. Un sourire victorieux sur le visage, alors qu'Ace continue de la torturer avec son nez dans sa toison, elle relève lentement ses jambes, et pose ses pieds sur sa virilité. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle le sent se raidir et arrêter son activité. Il relève la tête et lui offre un sourire de défi. Le premier qui craque.

Chacun repart à l'attaque de l'autre. Ace n'y allant cette fois plus par 4 chemins, Riko doit se mordre la langue pour empêcher un gémissement honteux de sortir de sa bouche, et elle s'efforce de se concentrer sur le mouvement de ses pieds, massant l'entre jambe du jeune homme. Satisfaite de le sentir durcir encore, elle presse encore plus la plante de ses pieds l'une contre l'autre, faisant rouler son sexe entre les 2. Mais un coup de langue horriblement bien placé lui fait lâcher un cri d'extase pur, et ses pieds retombent, abandonnant la partie. Ace relève la tête, et un grognement de protestation s'échappe des lèvres de la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Peu désireux de passer un temps inutile à chercher la clé, il fait fondre les menottes, pensant qu'elle en avait eu assez et embrasse sa partenaire, se replaçant de façon à frotter leurs intimités l'une contre l'autre.

Estimant avoir été suffisamment longtemps inactive, Riko renverse les positions et s'empale d'elle-même sur le membre tendu de son compagnon, savourant la sensation de l'avoir en elle. Instinctivement, Ace pose ses mains sur ses hanches, et accompagne le mouvement de va et viens qu'elle avait débuté. D'abord lent, le rythme devient vite effréné, irrégulier, chacun étant affamé de l'autre, profitant de ses retrouvailles inattendues. Leurs petits amusements les ont tellement bien préparés, que ce moment allait bientôt arriver à sa fin. Ace reprend donc rapidement le contrôle de la situation, inverse une nouvelle fois les positions et impose son rythme, pour faire durer le plaisir. Il se retire complètement, tirant un cri de protestation à Riko, et rentre en elle avec une lenteur exquise. Répétant plusieurs fois ce geste, ils arrivent tout 2 à saturation et la jeune femme lui demande dans un souffle d'en finir, la torture a assez duré. On ne peut plus d'accord avec elle, le commandant se retire une dernière fois, et la pénètre cette fois avec force, percutant un point stratégique, faisant hurler de plaisir sa partenaire. Encore quelques coups bien placés, quelques cris, et la délivrance les prend, laissant les 2 amants à bout de souffle, un sourire idiot sur le visage, heureux. Le jeune homme se laisse tomber à côté de Riko, la laissant s'installer sur son torse, et resserre ses bras autour d'elle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤** FIN DE LA CENSURE **¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **RETOUR A LA NORMALE **¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- T'avais tout planifié hein, demande-t-elle, encore essoufflée.

- En fait non. Mais vu que tu m'as royalement ignoré alors que tu savais très bien que j'étais là, et qu'en plus ça fait 3 mois qu'on s'est pas vu, j'espérais un tout autre comportement. Du coup ça m'a énervé. Mais c'était pas si mal, dit-il avec un regard rempli de malice

Avant de l'entendre dire qu'il avait encore gagné, Riko se soulève sur ses coudes et l'embrasse pour le faire taire.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, chuchote-t-elle, en réponse à la question non formulée du commandant.

Satisfait, Ace la serre plus fort contre lui, et ils se rendorment, ne se levant que tard dans la matinée.

* * *

Un léger gémissement la faisant revenir à la réalité, la femme resserre ses bras sur son paquet, protectrice, et regarde son enfant. Elle se rappelle la première fois qu'elle avait évoqué cette possibilité avec son amant.

* * *

- Ace … Comment était ton père ?

Surpris, le jeune homme s'étouffe avec sa gorgée de café et recrache le tout très élégamment sur la table de cuisine de son amante. Cette question, aussi anodine qu'elle puisse paraître, était pour le moins inattendue.

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça Riko ?

- Parce que. Il devait être formidable pour avoir donné naissance à un fils tel que toi.

- Je n'ai pas connu mon père, répond-t-il, espérant éviter le sujet.

- Je sais, tu me l'a déjà dit. Mais tu dois en avoir entendu parler non ? Tu m'a juste dit que ton père était mort avant ta naissance et ta mère à l'accouchement. Pourtant tu parles de ta mère, mais jamais de ton père. Pourquoi ? Personne ne t'a jamais rien raconté sur lui ?

- Je hais mon père.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu le ne connais même pas ? s'offusque la jeune femme.

- Et j'aurais pas voulu le connaître, je le déteste pour ce qu'il était. Je l'ai toujours détesté. Dès que j'ai su qui il était, je l'ai détesté.

- Comment un enfant peut-il haïr à ce point, un père qu'il n'a jamais connu ? Il a maltraité ta mère ?

- Non. Il l'aimait.

- Alors comment … ?

- Qu'est ce que ça fait à ton avis, de grandir avec une menace de mort ? Je suis le fils d'un démon, à peine né, j'étais déjà condamné à mort, parce que j'avais son sang. Voilà pourquoi je le déteste. J'ai vécu dans un monde où les gens m'auraient regardé avec haine s'ils savaient réellement qui j'étais.

- C'est ridicule. Un enfant ne devrait pas avoir à payer le prix des erreurs de ses parents. Mais tu n'es pas le seul Ace. De nombreux enfants sont dans le même cas que toi. Les nobles traitent les pauvres comme des moins que rien alors qu'ils n'ont pas choisi cette vie. Ils n'ont pas choisi de naître pauvres. De même que les enfants de ces même nobles n'ont pas choisi de naître noble. Ils vont être éduqués de façon à mépriser les autres. C'est pareil pour toi. Personne ne devrait avoir le droit de juger un enfant selon les actes de ses parents.

- Et c'est pourtant ce qu'ils font, c'est ce qu'ils ont toujours fait. Je ne connais que très peu de personnes qui sont restées les mêmes, tout en sachant qui j'étais.

- Et c'est là que tu reconnais les personnes qui sont capables de penser par elle-même, et qui savent que nous vivons dans un monde totalement illogique. Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je ne vais pas te forcer à me répondre, tout le monde à droit à sa part de secrets après tout.

- Riko … Pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question ?

- En fait … Je me demandais si les pirates avaient des enfants … Je sais qu'on ne s'est rien promis, et je ne te demande rien, hein ! Je me posais juste cette question.

- Je … Mon père était un pirate. Et je connais des gosses de pirates. La plupart devenus pirates eux-aussi. Mais tous ceux que je connais ont grandi à terre. Aucun enfant n'a vu le jour ni n'a vécu ses premières années sur un bateau à ma connaissance. Ce serait risqué pour sa vie et pour celle de l'équipage. Une erreur dans un combat peur coûter la vie et s'occuper d'un enfant serait bien trop dangereux. Surtout pour des pirates. Même Garp, le héro de la Marine, n'a pas élevé son petit fils sur une base de la Marine, mais sur une île tranquille et sans histoires.

- Et toi Ace. Tu voudrais avoir un enfant ? Laisser une trace de ton passage dans ce monde ? Un héritier de ta volonté ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas lui imposer la même chose que j'ai vécu. Je suis un pirate. Je suis recherché. Il grandirait dans la crainte d'être découvert, et d'être condamné à mort. Je ne veux pas imposer ça à un gosse. Je sais ce que c'est, ce que ça fait, et je ne le souhaite à personne. Pas même à mes ennemis.

- Tu ferais un père formidable pourtant, sourit Riko, attendrie à la suite de sa réponse.

- Quoi ? Mais je viens de te dire que …

- Justement. C'est justement avec ce que tu viens de me dire, que je peux t'affirmer que tu serais un bon père. Tu ne pense pas du tout au fait de devenir parent, mais tu pense à ce que vivrait l'enfant en question. Tu te mets à sa place, tu pense à lui avant de penser à toi.

- …

- Je ne sais pas qui était ton père pour que tu aies si mal vécu ton enfance, mais je t'assure que dans un environnement sain et dénué de toute forme de perversité par les nobles ou la Marine, un enfant, quelque soit ses origines, grandirait en toute liberté.

- Tu ne sais rien.

- C'est ce que tu crois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je suis la fille d'un couple de bandits Ace. Sur mon île, j'étais chassée à coup de bâtons quand j'allais chercher de quoi manger. Même si j'avais de quoi payer, on me renvoyait en me lançant des cailloux. J'avais rien demandé. On vivait en recul du village, certes, mais nous ne l'attaquions jamais. On attaquait les pirates qui accostaient sur l'île. Et voilà comment les gens nous remerciaient. Alors je n'étais peut être pas aussi mal né que toi, mais j'ai aussi eu droit à une enfance difficile. Je n'étais pas spécialement malheureuse, j'aimais ma vie, mes parents, nos voisins. Mais c'était dur de survivre.

- Je savais pas Riko, je suis désolé.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je voulais juste te montrer que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu du mal en étant petit, et que tu n'es pas le seul non plus à t'être toujours relevé et avoir toujours avancé. Vivre notre vie comme on l'entend est la meilleure solution pour leur montrer qu'on s'en fiche.

- Si je te dis mon nom, mon _vrai_ nom, tu me promets de ne pas t'enfuir ?

- Je n'ai rien à te promettre Ace, tu me connais. A toi de juger si tu estime que tu peux me dire la vérité ou non, je ne veux pas te forcer ni te mentir.

- Je sais. Je ne m'appelle pas Portgas D. Ace. C'était le nom de ma mère. Portgas D. Rouge. En réalité je m'appelle … Gol D. Ace. Je suis le fils de Gol D. Roger.

- Le Roi des pirates a eu un enfant ? Et c'est toi ?

- Oui. Ma mère m'a gardé 20 mois dans son ventre, pour me protéger de l'épuration visant à éliminer une potentielle descendance de ce crétin.

- Gol D. Ace. Alors ça fait de toi …

- L'homme le plus recherché de tout Grand Line, Paradis et Nouveau Monde confondu, si jamais on apprend mon identité.

- Mais ! Laisse moi finir imbécile !

- Qu …

- Je reprends. Gol D. Ace. Donc ça fait de toi le Prince des pirates ?

- Le Princes des … Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte enfin ?

- Ben oui, le fils d'un roi, c'est un prince non ?

- T'es pas croyable, soupire Ace, soulagé. Alors … ça ne te fais rien de savoir que je suis le fils du plus grand criminel et ennemis que la Marine ait jamais connu ?

- Et qu'est-ce que ça devrait me faire ? Je te l'ai dit. Un enfant n'est pas responsable des crimes commis par ses parents. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce que ton père à fait. Même si moi je le considère plus comme un modèle que comme un criminel. Il a accompli de grandes choses, et est resté fidèle à lui-même jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à sa mort. Et mourir avec le sourire … C'est extraordinaire. Cela donne une telle impression de puissance, comme si la mort n'était rien de plus qu'une petite sieste.

- Si je devais avoir un enfant … Je voudrais que ce soit avec toi, Riko. Je sais qu'il grandirait à l'abri de tous ces préjugés inutiles.

Satisfaite de cette réponse, la jeune femme sourit, s'assoit sur les genoux d'Ace, et pose sa tête dans son coup, se serrant contre lui. Heureux d'avoir parlé de la sorte avec elle, le commandant referme ses bras autour d'elle et la berce doucement, savourant ces petits moments éphémères, entre 2 missions. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis. C'est ce qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se répéter tous les 2. Aucuns ne voulait laisser libre cours à ses sentiments et avouer une vérité qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

* * *

Ils ne s'étaient rien promis. C'est ce qu'ils disaient toujours. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était faux. A chaque départ, elle se languissait de lui, jusqu'à sa prochaine visite. Et au vu de la violence de leurs premiers ébats, à chaque fois, on sentait le besoin qu'ils avaient de ressentir l'autre, ce besoin vital de le savoir sien. Elle avait deviné qu'il avait arrêté les coups d'un soir. Ils n'auraient pas été si empressés s'ils avaient continués, comme ils se l'étaient promis, à voir d'autres personnes. C'était dur, ils passaient souvent plusieurs mois sans se voir, mais ils tenaient, et les retrouvailles étaient toujours riches en rebondissements.

- Tu te souviens pas vrai ? On attendait chacun avec impatience ce moment où on allait se revoir. C'était pas grand-chose, et on refusait de l'admettre, mais on était impatients.

Marco, qui venait faire un tour sur les tombes des défunts de la guerre de Marine Ford, aperçoit la femme, au loin. Voyant qu'elle se recueille simplement devant la tombe d'Ace et qu'elle ne montre pas signe d'animosité, il garde le même rythme et avance tranquillement. Il reste un peu en retrait, laissant un peu d'intimité à cette femme, et tique en sentant une autre présence que la sienne. Ou plutôt une sorte de double présence, puisque les 2 étaient étroitement mêlées.

Imperturbable, la femme continuait à parler devant la sépulture d'Ace.

- Nos étreintes passionnées valaient plus que tous les mots, tous les aveux du monde. J'aurais voulu passer plus de temps avec toi. Surtout après cette fameuse discussion. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour la confiance que tu as su m'accorder, et pour le cadeau que tu m'as fait. Je sais que tu étais réticent à cette idée, mais je te promets que ça se passera bien. Je serai là pour m'en assurer. Je reviendrai Ace. _Nous reviendrons_. Et tu pourras le constater par toi-même. J'espère que tu seras fier. Mais je suis sûre que tu le seras. Tu verras.

Fermant les yeux pour apprécier un moment de silence, elle murmure un « Je t'aime » à peine audible, qui parvient tout de même aux oreilles de Marco et le sors de ses réflexions. Comprenant que l'hommage de la femme est terminé, il s'avance sans cacher sa présence, et se place à sa droite, un peu en retrait.

- La disparition d'Ace et de Père à créé un grand vide dans l'équipage. Nous avons perdu notre figure paternelle et un jeune frère très précieux pour nous tous. C'était le plus jeune des commandants, le dernier arrivé, et pourtant, il s'était très vite fait une place parmi nous.

La femme ne le regarde pas, elle lève la tête, suivie par Marco, et ils observent en silence les effets personnels d'Ace s'agiter dans le vent. Un gémissement se fait entendre. Surpris, Marco cherche l'origine du bruit, et la femme baisse la tête, resserrant son étreinte sur le paquet qu'elle tient dans ses bras. Elle se lève, se tourne, et fait face à Marco, les yeux baignés de larmes. Comprenant enfin d'où venait cette impression de double présence, il écarquille les yeux en voyant le visage du petit être dans les bras de cette femme. Il fixe ses yeux gris, son duvet noir comme l'ébène et ses adorables tâches de rousseurs.

Un coup de vent plus fort que les autres fait s'envoler le chapeau de l'ancien commandant de la 2ième division, et atterri sur le bambin, pas perturbé, qui rit aux éclats et s'amuse avec la cordelette. Marco sourit, attendrit devant ce spectacle. Il plante son regard dans celui de la femme, confiant.

- Ace n'est pas mort. Tant qu'on se souviendra de lui, il vivra, yoi. Et il a laissé un souvenir indélébile derrière lui avec ce bébé. Il vit à travers nous.

- Et il vivra à travers elle.

- Elle a du sang de D., c'st indéniable, yoi, s'amuse Marco en la voyant essayer d'attraper ses mèches blondes, alors qu'il s'était penché sur elle. Comment tu l'as appelé ?

- Portgas D. Ayako. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir le véritable nom de son père. Il a vécu comme étant Portgas D. Ace, c'est logique qu'elle reprenne ce nom là.

- Riko. C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? Je savais qu'on avait raison, yoi.

- Que veux-tu dire Marco ?

- Ace avait arrêté de collectionner les conquêtes, yoi, et il mettait toujours plus de temps à rentrer de missions. Il s'arrangeait pour en avoir des solos, tout en gardant le contrôle de sa division et il passait beaucoup de temps dans la vigie, à rêvasser en regardant le ciel. Avant il regardait la mer. Mais depuis quelques temps, il avait plus souvent le regard en l'air que loin devant, yoi. Quand il n'avait pas de mission il devenait d'une humeur exécrable au bout de quelques semaines, et revenait toujours d'excellente humeur et rayonnant après avoir effectué une mission. On soupçonnait quelque chose avec Thatch, mais il a jamais rien voulu lâché, yoi. Et un soir, je l'ai entendu parler dans son sommeil. Il t'appelait. On en a parlé avec Thatch et on s'est souvenu de toi, la serveuse au bar. Comment on avait pu t'oublier, Ace adorait ce bar et trouvait toujours une excuse pour y aller. Pourtant il partait toujours avant nous, yoi. Il venait te retrouver c'est ça ?

- Certainement oui, sourit la jeune femme. On n'arrêtait pas de se répéter qu'on ne s'était rien promis, qu'on pouvait continuer à voir d'autres personnes si on le voulait. C'est peut être ce qu'il s'est passé au début mais … Quand on aime une personne, le sexe avec une autre perd tout son sens, les sensations sont bien moins importantes et le plaisir pas toujours au rendez-vous. Je l'aimais.

- Et il t'aimait aussi. Il n'aurait pas réagit comme ça le cas contraire, yoi. Ces derniers mois, il était beaucoup plus serein, sais-tu pourquoi ?

- On avait eu une discussion à sa dernière visite. Sur le fait d'être père. On a beaucoup parlé de son enfance, de son père, et de ce qu'il pensait du fait de donner la vie à son tour. Il n'était pas d'accord. Il ne voulait pas imposer à un enfant ce qu'il avait subit quand il était gamin. C'était une question anodine au départ, et j'étais heureuse de sa réponse, j'étais persuadée qu'il aurait pu être un père formidable.

- Il ne savait pas, yoi ?

- Non. Et moi non plus. A ce moment je ne savais pas, j'avais posé cette question parce que ça faisait quelques temps que ça me trottait dans la tête. Et quelques semaines après son départ, les premiers signes de ma grossesse sont arrivés. J'ai d'abord paniqué, puis je me suis dit qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas, et qu'il saurait faire ce qui lui semblait le plus juste. Alors j'ai attendu qu'il revienne pour lui annoncer. Mais il n'est jamais revenu. Il n'a pas eu le temps de savoir qu'il allait être papa, termine Riko, en sanglotant doucement, serrant sa fille contre sa poitrine.

- Il le sait maintenant, yoi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Riko.

- Si j'avais su, je lui aurais demandé un numéro de Den Den.

- Vous ne pouviez pas vous le permettre. Les communications sont souvent espionnées. Nous avons un réseau théoriquement protégé, yoi, mais rien ne nous en assure, alors nous parlons toujours par codes que nous seuls connaissons. Il n'a pas voulu prendre le risque de te perdre. La Marine t'aurait exécutée pour l'exemple.

- Je sais. Je le sais bien. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être triste au simple fait qu'il n'a pas su avant de partir qu'il allait devenir père.

- Venez avec nous.

- Je te demande pardon ? Marco ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Venez avec nous, yoi. Rejoignez l'équipage. Je suis certain que les autres n'y verront aucun inconvénient. Et quand ils la verront, si certains ont des doutes ils s'envoleront aussitôt. Et puis de toute façon, c'est moi le Capitaine maintenant, yoi. Donc c'est décidé. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Riko ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ce serait fantastique, vraiment, mais … Ace m'avait mis en garde à propos de ça. Il m'avait dit que c'était compliqué pour un enfant de passer les premières années de sa vie sur un bateau de pirates. Que c'était dangereux, autant pour l'enfant que pour les pirates.

- Et c'est pour ça que je te le propose. C'est le calme plat en ce moment au nouveau Monde. Kaidou a été remis à sa place par Le Roux, yoi, on en a remis une couche juste derrière pour bien lui faire comprendre, et Big Mom se tient tranquille, elle a pas envie de subir la même chose.

- Dans ce cas … Si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient … Ace n'était pas aimé par tout le monde, je ne veux pas que notre fille pose un problème parce qu'elle a du sang de Gol D. Roger.

- Dans l'équipage, Ace était notre frère, le fils de Père. C'était son fil à lui, avant d'être le fils de Roger. Et ça restera comme ça, yoi. Donc rien à craindre de notre côté. Il faudra faire une enquête auprès de nos alliés, on ne peut se permettre de laisser place au doute. Parce que la ressemblance entre les 2 est frappante et ne trompera personne, alors autant chercher maintenant, et rompre les alliances avant qu'il n'y ait une trahison.

- T'es sérieux là Marco ? Tu annulerais une alliance avec des équipages pour nous ?

- Evidemment. Ace était notre frère, yoi, alors vous faites partie de la famille toutes les 2. C'est aussi simple que ça. Alors ?

Resserrant son étreinte sur sa fille, Riko l'observe, babillant joyeusement, toujours le chapeau de son père entre les mains.

- C'est d'accord, murmure-t-elle. J'accepte ta proposition. A condition que les autres membres de l'équipage n'y aucun problème. J'accepte le fait que tu propose de briser des alliances, mais je refuse de rejette un de tes frère à cause de nous.

- Je ne suis pas trop d'accord avec ça, mais pas de problème, yoi. Si ya un souci avec les commandants ou avec les divisions, tu fais comme tu veux.

- Merci Marco. Tu venu en volant ?

Le phénix acquiesce, et Riko part devant, pour rejoindre son petit bateau, qu'elle avait caché dans les fourrés. Marco hausse un sourcil, surpris mais amusé par son réflexe. Après tout, cette île n'est connue que de très peu de gens et pas des Marines. Le blond prend la barre et part en direction de l'île où l'équipage avait élu domicile.

Une fois accosté, Marco accompagne la jeune femme dans sa cabine, et lui demande d'attendre, le temps qu'il regroupe tout le monde. Pendant qu'il réuni les commandants, leur demandant d'appeler leurs divisions respectives, Riko s'occupe de changer sa fille. Marco vient la chercher quelques minutes plus tard, les membres d'équipage étant proche du bateau puisque l'heure du dîner approchait. Il l'emmène alors elle et sa fille sur le pont supérieur avec les commandants, dominant le pont inférieur où sont rassemblées toutes les divisions. Il explique rapidement la situation aux commandants, et, comme il l'avait dit à Riko, ils sont tous d'accord et ravi de pouvoir l'accepter à bord. Particulièrement Izou et Haruta, rapidement tombés sous le charme de la petite. Marco s'adresse ensuite aux divisions, Riko à côté de lui, sa fille toujours dans les bras.

- Mes frères, mes sœurs, j'ai une question à vous poser, yoi. Vous avez tout à fait le droit d'aller contre ce que je vais vous dire, c'est votre droit, et je ne vous en voudrai pas. Qui était Ace pour vous ?

- Un frère !

- Un ami !

- Je pense parler au nom de tous en affirmant que le commandant Ace était et restera pour nous, un frère, un ami. C'était le fils de Père, comme nous. Mais pourquoi cette question Capitaine ? demande un pirate de la douzième division.

- Personne n'est gêné que ça soit le fils de Roger, yoi ?

- Et pourquoi on devrait l'être ? C'était p'têtr' son fils par le sang, mais par la vie et par l'honneur, c'était le fils de Barbe Blanche, y'a pas à dire ! s'exclame un autre pirate, de la quatrième division.

- Et si je vous disais qu'il avait eu un enfant ?

Les réactions sont nombreuses et variées, mais toutes positives. Si on pouvait résumer ça à une expression : « Ace a eu un gosse ? Alors il reste une part de lui quelque part ! Il est pas totalement mort ! ». A cette réflexion, Marco sourit et réclame le silence.

- Comme je l'ai dit à cette jeune femme que voilà quelques heures plus tôt, Ace n'est pas mort, yoi, reprend Marco en montrant Riko. Tant que nous penserons à lui, il vivra à travers nous. Je vous présente Riko, la femme qu'il aimait, yoi. Et sa fille, Ayako. Ace nous a laissé un magnifique souvenir. Je leur ai proposé de rejoindre l'équipage, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, yoi. Mais est-ce que vous le voulez, vous aussi ?

- OUAAAAIIIIIISS ! répondent tous les hommes d'un seul et même mouvement.

Pas d'hésitation, pas de réponse en décalage des autres, tous ont approuvé sans le moindre doute, ni la moindre rancœur. Ils aimaient Ace. Alors si leur frère avait aimé cette femme, et qu'ils avaient eu un enfant, il n'y avait pas de question à se poser. Elles faisaient automatique partie de la famille et ils étaient tous d'accord sur ce point. Telle est la réponse qu'obtint Marco à cette question. Une larme de bonheur roule sur la joue de Riko, preuve de son soulagement, et de sa joie. Dans ses bras, Ayako s'agite, tout sourire et tente de voir d'où vient tout ce bruit. La jeune maman soulève alors sa fille à bout de bras, et la montre à tout l'équipage.

- Merci ! Merci à tous pour votre accueil, nous vous en sommes très reconnaissantes, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour cette opportunité que vous nous apportez, leur dit-elle, le visage rayonnant. Je suis certaine que ma fille va être heureuse de grandir parmi vous.

Un joyeux brouhaha s'ensuit, chacun répondant à sa manière, l'ambiance sur le pont étant au beau fixe. Marco fait signe à tout le monde de faire place et d'aller manger, qu'il sera largement temps de voir la petite dans les jours qui suivront, elle a besoin de repos. Izou fait visiter les lieux à Riko, et lui donne la cabine des premier et deuxième commandants, avec l'accord de Marco. Puisque Marco était passé Capitaine et qu'Ace n'était plus là, la cabine n'avait pas encore été réattribuée, les autres commandants ayant préféré garder les leurs. Il leur est donc apparu normal qu'elle devienne la cabine attitré des 2 nouvelles recrues. Riko commence à ranger ses habits dans son armoire et se retourne pour regarder sa fille jouer avec le chapeau de son amant. Elle l'avait gardé depuis qu'il avait atterrit sur sa tête, elle n'avait pas voulu le lâcher. Souriant à cette pensée, la jeune femme se dit que finalement, c'est une bonne chose, quand Ayako décidera de se montrer au monde, le chapeau de son père sur la tête en plus de leur flagrante ressemblance, tout le monde saura qui elle est. La maman fait mine de prendre le chapeau pour le poser sur une étagère au-dessus du lit de la petite mais cette dernière se met à pleurer, réclamant son nouveau jouet. Attendrie, Riko laisse finalement sa fille s'amuser avec la cordelette. Peut être que la vérité éclatera bien plus tôt que prévu si elle ne veut pas lâcher ce chapeau.

Après avoir fini d'installer leurs affaires dans la cabine, Riko sort sur le pont, Ayako dans les bras, le chapeau dans ceux de la gamine qui refuse toujours de l'abandonner, et s'accoude à la rambarde, fixant l'étendue de l'océan. Une légère brise vient soulever les cheveux de la jeune femme, douce, comme une promesse de bonheur, et elle lève les yeux, observant les étoiles.

- Ace, murmure-t-elle. Nous sommes chez toi. Nous faisons maintenant officiellement partie de ta famille, j'espère que tu es heureux là où tu es maintenant. Nous avons été très bien accepté, j'espère que vos alliés nous réserverons le même accueil. Ton rêve le plus cher est devenu réalité, tu as une famille. Une famille de sang aujourd'hui. Et tu n'es même plus là pour la voir. Que le veuille ou non, ta vie aura beaucoup ressemblé à celle de ton père. Je suis sûre que vous êtes réconciliés maintenant. Nous allons poursuivre ta route. Vivre à fond et sans regrets. C'est ce que tu disais tout le temps non ? Je crois que ta fille te ressemblera énormément, elle a déjà un fort caractère et refuse de lâcher ton chapeau, devenu sien. Soit tranquille, nous sommes en sécurité ici. Ayako grandira entourée de gens aimant, et vivra dans le souvenir de son père. Tu aurais fais un père formidable, j'en reste convaincue.

Fermant les yeux pour savourer la fraîcheur de la nuit, Riko serre sa fille contre elle, et murmure tout bas les derniers mots.

- Repose en paix, Portgas D. Ace. Ta fille, Portgas D. Ayako va reprendra ton flambeau. Je t'aime. Tu me manques.

Une larme roule sur sa joue, essuyée par la petite main potelée de la fillette. Laissant couler ses larmes sans retenues, Riko laisse échapper un rire léger et heureux. Elle n'a plus peur, elles vont pouvoir avancer sans avoir à se cacher de peur que quelqu'un ne les découvre. Elles vont pouvoir vivre, tout simplement.

* * *

**_Aloooooors ? Dites-moi tout ! Parce qu'en fait pour le moment c'est un One Shot, mais qui pourrait éventuellement se transformer en fiction à part entière. J'ai pour le moment décidé de m'arrêter là, voir si ça plaît, et si les retours sont positifs, je pense raconter un peu la vie d'Ayako, quelques années plus tard, quand elle aura un peu grandi, et finalement faire une fiction centrée sur elle._  
**

**_Donc c'est à vous de juger, si vous voulez une suite ou non ;)_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu =D_**


End file.
